Bella and the Sixtysix Seals
by I-love-peace-tea
Summary: Instead of Jacob saving Bella The Winchesters save her and take her with them on their journey to defeat Lilith and stop the Apocalypse. Dean/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer I do not own either of these stories or plots, just the story that I'm creating. **

_Bella & the Sixty-six Seals _

A Twilight & Supernatural Crossover

By: I-Love-Peace-Tea

Chapter One BPOV

I was sitting in the meadow wishing Edward was here with me when Laurent walked out of the brush, "Bella?" he asked, "What are you doing here? It smells like the Cullen's have been gone awhile."

"Yeah they left months ago." I said not moving, Laurent was no threat he'd been living with Tanya.

A mischievous grin rearranged his features that's when I saw his red eyes. "Well, you've caught me at a bad time, Bella. I didn't come to this place on Victoria's mission I was hunting. I'm quite thirsty, and you do smell... simply mouthwatering."

"Please, just let me go you don't want to do this".

Laurent shook his head, his face kind. "Look at it this way, Bella. You're very lucky I was the one to find you."

"Am I?" I mouthed, faltering another step back.

Laurent followed, lithe and graceful, "Yes," he assured me. "I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh, I'll lie to Victoria about that later, naturally, just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella..." He shook his head with a slow movement, almost as if in disgust. "I swear you'd be thanking me for this."

Then all of a sudden he fell to the ground and two guys came running up to me. They were both muscular but the taller one had shaggy brown hair and was more built, while the shorter one had sandy short hair. They looked nothing alike I assumed they weren't related the bigger one asked me, "Are you okay?" All I could do was nod how they had killed Laurent, "That was a vampire." He said looking at me for a response.

"I know." Is all I could croak out while the other man was torching Laurent's body.

They looked confused that's when the shorter one walked over, "How do you know?"

I couldn't betray the Cullen's by telling their secret so I just decided to tell them about Victoria, "This vampire named Victoria has been hunting me for a while." I shrugged.

"Why didn't she kill you when you first got your scent?" the short one asked again all I did was shrug, "Well we've been hunting her so you're sticking with us." He said pointing his thumb towards their car.

"My truck-"

I was cut off by the shorter one, "Get in the car."

"Can you at least take me home to get my things?" I begged.

"No can do sweet cheeks, we'll get you some more clothes though don't worry." He grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the car.

"So you're kid napping me?" I asked.

"If that's what you want to call it then sure." He smirked still dragging me towards his car.

I huffed before asking, "You know my dad's the chief of police?"

Their eyes widened, "Okay you can go home get your stuff and leave him some sort of note so he won't report you as missing." The taller one said.

"Sammy! We can't risk that you know it!" The smaller one yelled.

"Would you rather her face be all over TV Dean!" Sam yelled back, "We have enough of a background as is."

"Fine." Dean mumbled exasperated, "Where do you live?"

I directed them to my house and ran in pack my clothes, money, toiletries and my favorite pillow before leaving Charlie a note I put down the only thing I could think of to keep him from looking for me. Once everything was done I headed back out to the car and they began to drive. A few minute into us driving I screamed because a man in a tan trench coat with short, dark hair was sitting next to me, "Hello my name is Ca-"

Dean cut him off, "What the hell Cas? You couldn't have waited until Sam and I where alone?"

"No." The man said flatly, "I have something of utmost importance to tell you."

"And what would that be?" Dean asked. I was still frozen in shock next to the man.

"Lilith is breaking the sixty-six seals to free Lucifer from hell." He said flatly

"Well what are the sixty-six seals?" Sam asked.

"There are over six-hundred possible seals she can break, I don't know which ones she'll choose." He finished before disappearing.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked still backed into the corner of my seat.

"That?" Dean asked pointing where the man was, "That was Castiel, he's and angle." Once I heard that I passed out from shock.

**Leave a Review and let me know what you think (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer I do not own either of these stories or plots, just the story that I'm creating.**

_**Bella & the Sixty-six Seals**_

A Twilight & Supernatural Crossover

By: I-Love-Peace-Tea

Chapter Two BPOV

When I woke up I was lying on a bed in a hotel room, it was the only bed in the hotel room, it was pitch black but across the room I could see Sam's large figure on the couch so I began searching for Dean. I couldn't locate him until I saw the blanket rustle next to me. I quickly made sure I had all my clothes on and that nothing had happened while I was out before I sat up and went to the lamp on the other side of the room. "What are you doing?" Dean mumbled stretching out from under the covers so that you could see his bare chest.

"I umm, I" I was mumbling trying to look away from him, "I umm just got up to use the bathroom."

He smirked at me, he had noticed me staring, "Did you have to turn on the light to use the bathroom?" He asked still smirking at me.

"Uh yeah I didn't know where it was I was kinda out of it when we got here." I reminded him, "Oh and why am I sleeping next to you?" I asked.

"Because I'm not sleeping next to Sammy and he thrashes in his sleep, didn't want to expose you to that." He explained shrugging.

"Oh okay." I said looking around for the bathroom.

"It's right here." He said pointing to a small opening beside him

"Thanks." I responded walking over to the bathroom.

DPOV

I'm not even going to lie when she walked into the bathroom I was staring at her ass. Yeah I know I'm a perv, I didn't even know how old she was or anything about her other than she was one of our current jobs, her dad was a cop and her name was Bella. I didn't know how well I could focus on the job with her while we were needing to stop Lilith from realizing Lucifer, we didn't even know ANY of the seals.

She came back from the bathroom and sat beside me on her side of the bed. "What time is it?" she asked.

"About five in the morning." I said checking my phone. I had a missed call from Bobby, "Excuse me." I said getting up to go to the bathroom to call Bobby. He didn't answer, so I tried calling him again, and again and again but got no answer. I walked back into the room, "Bella get dressed." She looked confused, "Now!" she ran off to get dressed looking frightened. "Sam, Sam wake up" I yelled shaking him.

"What is it Dean?" He asked groggily.

"Bobby called me and now he isn't picking up."

"Maybe he's asleep Dean."

"No, I called all of his phones."

"Bobby just called me like an hour ago Sam; we gotta get there and see what's up."

"Fine." He responded rubbing his eyes and slowly getting off the couch, "Where is Bella?"

"Getting dressed." I answered flatly before going to put on jeans and a t-shirt soon after we left and Bella stayed far away from me the whole time we were packing and getting into the Impala. I just shrugged it off and began to drive as fast as I could to Bobby's.

BPOV

"What time is it?" I asked Dean as I walked out of the bathroom and back to the bed.

"About five in the morning." He responded looking at his phone, "Excuse me." He said standing up in only his boxers, phone still in hand to go use the bathroom. I couldn't help but stare at his until he closed the door. Not long after he came back in, "Bella get dressed." I gave him a confused look because he looked worried, "Now!" He yelled making me run off to get dressed. I could hear Sam and Dean talking behind the door but waited until they were done to walk out. While we were packing and getting into the car I tried not to get too close to Dean afraid he'd yell at me again.

I fell asleep in the car and was woken by Dean, "Sam went out back we're going inside to see if we can find Bobby." I nodded and stepped out of the car. "Take this." he said handing me a shot gun, "Our EMF is going off like crazy if you see anything shoot it." He instructed, I nodded again following him. When he stopped, "Meg?" He asked.

"That's right Dean, but relax I'm not a demon." She said icily, "But you did kill me Dean, and I'm not very happy about that."

"I didn't kill you!"

"You know Dean I was still conscious when you threw my body out the window, I was still in there. You didn't even try to save me!" She yelled running at us. We both shot at her and she disappeared.

"Did you see that symbol on her hand?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." I nodded half in shock.

"C'mon let's move." He said waving his arm in the direction he was walking.

I followed him carefully when all of a sudden Sam and another man came running out of no were, "Panic room!" they yelled than Dean began running.

"C'mon Bella hurry up!" Dean yelled just as I was almost in the room then all of a sudden a James's ghost came out of nowhere, and began pulling me back, "Bella duck!" Dean yelled as I did a shot went off, and the ghost disappeared. I ran to the room and Dean closed and locked the door behind me.

"Did you guys see a weird symbol on anyone you ran into?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Bobby responded, "I think this is the rise of the witnesses."

"What?" Sam and Dean asked simultaneously.

"The rise of the witnesses," Bobby repeated, "It's one of the seals."

"So Lilith broke a seal?" Sam asked.

Bobby nodded, "I have a spell that can fix this but everything we need is outside of this room.

Dean sighed, "Okay Bella you stay here." Then he handed me the gun, "We'll be back."

DPOV

As we searched for the things Bobby need the ghosts and demons kept reappearing, and we kept shooting them. Finally Bobby had everything he needed and he began chanting then threw the stuff into his fireplace and they stopped showing up.

Later that night when everyone but I was asleep Castiel showed up, "You did a great job against the witnesses Dean."

"You're a Dick!" I told him.

He glared at me. "There is a bigger picture and the angel's numbers are not unlimited, I've lost six other angels this week you should show some respect." He spat bitterly. "Anyway What I came here to tell you Dean is that if all the seals are broken then Lucifer will walk free and it's your job to stop him."

"Why me?" I asked but he was gone.

"Dean who are you talking to?" Sam asked groggily walking into the kitchen.

"Sam do you believe in the devil?"

**Leave a review if you want me to continue the more reviews I get the faster the chapters go up.**


	3. AN important please read

Sorry I haven't update my baby boy was sick. If you have any ideas for future seals let me know. :) I'll start writing again tomorrow and update by Friday night :)


End file.
